sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus, God of Love and Passion. (Flawed Deities Universe)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Bestow love upon the Love God."-Excert from the Book of Passion. Cyrus, otherwise known as cupiditas ''or Cupid for short is the god of love, passion, compassion, attraction, relationships, beauty, and physical attraction. He is known to be the younger brother of Grief, God of War and Conflict, and be the younger son of Phenia, Goddess of Chaos as well. While not as obvious as his brother, Cyrus represents love which in itself is a chaotic and logically absurd concept in itself. While Cyrus is known to be weak compared to the other gods, especially his brother, he is nonetheless instrumental in all sentiment life’s continued survival and existence. Main Information: '''Name: '''Cyrus, God of Love and Passion '''Species: '''Divine and omnipotent Mobian Vulpine '''Age: Immortal, (physically 20)' Residence: '''In his own realm ''Occupation'':' God of love, beuaty, compassion, attraction, passion, ALL the senses, color, sound,touch,smell,taste, warmth, sex, romance. '''Position: God' Ethnicity: Ficticous Greek and Roman Appearance Despite Cyrus’s immortality and roots dating back to at least the Classical Era Cyrus still manifests himself as a young child, much like his older brother Grief.Cyrus also exemplifies love and compassion found in a young age, especially in children and thus his core form is that of a child. Cyrus is known to possess a normally kind and friendly like expression portrayed upon his face, even if somewhat distrustful. His fur is colored that of pink to complement his brother’s black fur, yet his mussel remains gray like his brother’s. His species is that of a vulpine as is his brother’s. Cyrus is known to be able to alter his physical age when need be to appear as an adult at will, and even his own gender. Thus Cyrus is often seen as very feminine, if not transgendered and bi-sexual being. He is known to wear a matching dark red skirt which complements his dark red wings, upon his arms are golden ribbons that flow around them and despite the wind never leave his side. Cyrus also has dark blue shoes which he wears with golden socks. Upon his head is a red colored mullet, (much like his brother’s) that adorns the back and top of his head. Cyrus’s height varies, his base height is that of a normal Mobian child, however being a god he possesses the ability to alter his own form and stature to become a colossal giant. Personality Cyrus being the god of love and passion is portrayed in his own demeanor. He is one of the nicest and most caring gods savor for Derr, God of Knowledge. Cyrus is known to have very fruitful and progressive relationships with mortals and thus he rarely tries to be intimidating, more so he tries to gain the appreciation of mortals with kindness. However Cyrus does indeed possess his own character flaws, he is known to also be the god of lying, drama, and all the hardships accompanied within love and relationships. Thus Cyrus is known to be overly dramatic, to keep secrets, and is even known to be a liar. In contrast to his brother who is direct, brutish, and loyal, Cyrus is cryptic, manipulative, and deceitful. Even to his own brother, Cyrus manipulates Grief’s puppy love tendencies to get back at his brother for all the physical abuse. Cyrus is not above using a human mortal in order to break Grief’s heart and ruin his love life. After all, all is fair in love and war. History Cyrus seemed to have appeared during the Age of Man sometime around the Classical Era. During this time period he took form of a human child which many dubbed him as Cupid.The spread of the Roman Empire allowed Cyrus to flourish and spread his influence over much of Europe. However during the Fall of the Roman Empire Cyrus's power diminished drastically and thus he was force to go into hibernation while his brother Grief flourished during these dangerous and dark days of mankind. As the Dark Ages ended and the Renaissance Era came to pass Cyrus regained much of his lost power from the fall of the Roman Empire. With the establishment of the Holy Roman Empire and the spread of languages like Latin Cyrus slowly, but surely started to be rejuvenated after a long hibernation period.However it wasn't until colonial times and during the early days of the American Revolution that Cyrus was able to regain all his lost power. Sadly however during the days of the first World War and for sometime afterward Cyrus's influence over-mankind started to wane again. Following the great Depression Cyrus was mostly fed by those families who endured the hardships they were given and yet remained loyal and caring to one another.Sadly the approaching times would be some of the worst for not only Cyrus, but for mankind as well. During the Atomic Era Cyrus was devastated by the negative and barbaric energy that humanity produced, while his more savage older brother Grief flourished during theses dark times. The amount of violence and war atrocities committed by humans against their own species left Cyrus drastically underpowered. If it were not for the people who fought for peace and their loved ones Cyrus might have not been able to help mankind get pasts these dire times. While he was able to regain some of his lost power during the end of the war the coming of the Cold War would see him go through a series of spikes and falls with his power. It is unclear what happened to Cyrus during the Great Information Era, however with the ending of the Age of Man and the coming of the Age of Mobians times were about to change, and fortunately Cyrus it would be for the better. The fall of mankind and the rising of Mobians was ironically a boon for Cyrus. Once the most primitive of Mobian tribes came about many of the gods took on the form of Mobians after appearing as humans for thousands of years. Cyrus and his brother did the same, yet by the Mobains interactions with one another Cyrus's powers started to grow rapidly while his brother Grief entered a period of stagnation. The cooperative and friendly nature of Mobians only further increased Cyrus's own power. However it wouldn't be long before his brother decided to meddle in the affairs of Mobians as he did humans and start of more conflicts. Powers Cyrus's powers are based around his job postion as the god of love, compassion, passion, romance, relationships, friendships, drama, beauty, and affection. He retains many of the standard powers the other gods possess, such as immortality, the ability to alter his own size, and omni-sight/omni-hearing. However Cyrus also has the power to make mortals fall in love with each other, alter his own gender, physical age, appearance, and forms as well. Cyrus also has the power to make mortals attracted to himself. Abilities Being a god Cyrus possesses many of the abilities found in deities such as immortality, basic invulnerability, the ability to shapeshift, and the ability to feed off worship. Cyrus also possesses the ability to alter his own stature to become a mighty and powerful giant, however Cyrus only uses this ability when facing other gods, demons, his brother Grief, when he's trying to impress mortals, and to speak to his gargantuan sized mother, Phenia. Weaknesses Cyrus is known to be incapable of harming mortals despite his inherited deity power, thus Cyrus is bound to never attack a mortal physically. When confronting other deities Cyrus is known to have power attack and defensive capabilities all around, however he is able to fly and use his trusty bow to ward off any attacker. Cyrus also is very emotional and takes offense to things very easily, as he is the god of drama in relationships. Nerfed Cyrus (For Boss Battles and Roleplaying) This is the the data for Cyrus to be used in various roleplays, while Cyrus still retains godhood status in terms of lore he is nerfed and rebalanced to be more defeatable and fair when going up against mortal characters.(Note: Many of his stats have been altered from what would be found in his Flawed Deities lore, as well as differ from his 'classic Version') Mark of Cyrus Followers and champions of Cyrus are imbued with the blessings of the God of Passion. They gradually are molded to suit Cyrus's personal viewpoint of perfection, (which fortunately coincides with mortals for the most part). Also they may receive as mortal version of his Siren's Screech attack as well. The Cult of Cyrus The Cult of Cyrus, otherwise known as the Heart Bleeders are the personal followers and army for Cyrus to preform his bidding with the cooperation of mortals. They act a state sponsered church, however they are clearly seen demonstration Cyrus's power and are clearly not afraid to do so in front of Mobian eyes and ears, (as well as smell and even touch as well). Special Attacks *Siren's Screech (An disorienting shriek that may only be used on other deities or those who are marked by other deiteis.) *Aura of Compassion-Cyrus naturally emmits an mysterious aura that can only be detected through magic.This aura emmits a warm and conforting feeling that one would feel within a solid relationship with another individual. This aura can make even the most cold hearted mortals weap with the warmth and confort it brings to their very souls *Perfume of Passion-Cyrus is known to be able to conure up his own alluring smell which draws mortals even close to him like a bee is to necture. In dire circumstances he may amplify this odor to overload the sense of smell against another deity disorienting them with pleasing fragrances that are so strong that it would ruin the senses of a mere mortal. Trivia .Cyrus is based off of Slaanesh from the Warhammer40,000 universe, and as such he comes naturally at odds with his brother Grief, who is based on Khorne. Fitting theme song: Category:LGBT+ Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Foxes Category:Neutral Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC